Left for Dead The untold story
by Valorknight
Summary: This is the story of a group of survivors who must fight their way through the states, meeting friends, allies and ever thing in between. Oc survivors, first ever fanfiction, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Prologue

**I don't own L4D or any of the characters (aside from my OCs)**

Friday, March 23

One week ago there were reports of another "Green flu" outbreak. The last one we were able to keep under the radar but two states have already been infected. We have deployed CEDA to try and contain it but recent reports have confirmed my worse fears, it is spreading much faster then we had first thought. No one knows what to do, for every infected person we quarantine there are two more infected. We have been ordered to use the elimination protocol. No one likes using it but we have been left with no choice, the military units assigned to CEDA are to arrive tomorrow but I fear that they will be to late. At 1:47 pm our northwestern outpost report hearing growling and coughing coming from the quarantine zones and we have not heard about any infected sounding like this. We believe that we may have found a new strain of the infection. I have asked the CEO of CEDA to tell the people what will happen to them but he told me not to worry about it because the protocol will stop the infection in its tracks. I'm not sure but what can I do. I've just been hoping for the best but now I not sure what will happen, I think nobody knows at this point.

Weekly report #2  
Sender: Professor Nick Kozar


	2. Big and Burly

**I don't own L4D or any of the characters (aside from my OCs)**

Josh Vancleve is a 21 year old nightclub security guard. Although he dresses in cameo pants, a black tank top and undershirt with matching hunting boots, Josh and his indifferent attitude would have looked more fitting in a tie and suit but at times he is a bit hostile. At 6'5'' and 287 pounds, nearly all of it pure muscle, he immediately commands your attention when he is around. Even though his stature makes him appear intimidating he is actually a pleasant guy.

_1 hour before infection_

"HEY JOSH!" A man screams at the large figure standing by the back door.

"What do you want Frank?" Josh replies in his gruff voice, practically growling.

"Calm down big guy. I just need your help." Frank replies, holding his hands in the "chill out" position.

Josh looks over at his friend, still wondering how he got a security job. He was 5'11" and weighed about 240. _Such a tiny guy when compared to everyone else working here, _Josh thought.

"What is it?" He asks in his normal "this is way too boring" tone.

"Some guys are harassing Vickie and the other bartenders, you know the usual stuff." Frank points over to the bar where there are three people. "Well go get'em big guy." Frank laughed lightly while patting his friend on the back.

"If you keep touching me, I will throw you." Josh says to Frank with a barely noticeable grin on his face while getting up form the stool he was sitting on. Frank put his hand back in his pocket quickly.

While heading over to the counter, Josh sees three of the regulars of the club, Howard a short and semi-fat guy, Scott a skinny/scrawny guy, and Jeffery somewhat buff guy. All of them were quite obviously drunk, leaning over the counter to try and grope the girls. When Josh arrives at the counter he then grabs Jeffery by the shoulder, and spinning him in his chair.

"Alright buddy, I think you've had enough to drink." Josh says in a commanding tone.

"Ah shub ub. I hab enough when I hove enough." Jeffery said in a slur voice.

"Buddy I wasn't asking."

"Hahahaha. Phat are you hoing to do bout it?"

"Well if you won't leave then I'll have to make you."

"Yeah, well its," Jeffery stops to count how many people are around him. "phere against one you dumbass."

"We can take you." Scott said.

"Yeah you're not so tough." Howard replied.

After Howard said that Josh grabbed Scott by his throat and threw him into a table, knocking it over and causing him to hit his head on a chair. Then with a quick backpedal, Josh threw his arm backwards, smashing his elbow it to Howards face, breaking his nose. Then cracked a half full beer bottle on to Jeffery's head, leaving it full of glass, blood, and beer.

"FRANK." Josh shouted over the music.

"Wha…oh you really need to stop doing that." Frank said while surveying the damage done.

"I couldn't help it. They wouldn't leave." Josh said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well try to be a bit nicer would you, they are regulars after all. And what the hell did you call me over for?" Frank asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Call an ambulance and get a mop will you?" Josh asked him while wiping blood off his arm.

"Why don't you?" Frank shot back.

"I have to watch the door. Remember?" Josh replied casually.

"Ugh I always have to clean up after you." Frank said practically seething.

"Well then next time don't call me over, then you can take care of it." Josh told him, while walking back to his spot by the door.

_10 minutes before infection_

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE ITS CLOSING TIME. THAT MEANS LEAVE NOW OR YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT."

_5 minutes before infection_

Josh and Frank are sitting down at a table waiting for the bar staff to leave.

"Bye Frank. Bye Josh. See you tomorrow." Vickie said before leaving.

"Yeah Vickie see yea." Josh said.

_2 minutes before infection_

Josh and Frank are about to leave when Howard comes stumbling into the bar.

"Oh for crying out loud why is he back." Josh mutters while walking over to the guy.

"Hey buddy we're not opened right now. You have to…Oh my god." Josh sputters the last part he sees the blood on Howards shirt.

_1 minute before infection_

"Frank call an ambulance this guy's bleeding badly." Josh says while walking over to the guy.

"Hey Howard what hap..."Then Howard looked up and Josh sees half of the guys face bloating and large white boils on his skin… Then Howard opens his mouth, and pukes on Josh.

_Infection begins…_


	3. Carefree and Converses

**I don't own L4D or any of the characters (aside from my OCs)**

Casey Zacron is a 19 year musician. His carefree attitude matched his attire witch made up of a led Zeppelin shirt, black pants, and converses. His weight of 181 pounds and height of 6 feet made him mix into the crowd. Even though he is carefree most of the time he is a bit difficult to get along with at times, mainly because of all his foot in the ass jokes.

_1 hour before infection_

Casey is sitting on his sofa tuning his bass while watching the news. _Still talking about the flu_ Casey thought bitterly. His workplace was closed because of the flu. He gets up to go the kitchen to get something to eat when he suddenly hears someone banging on his door. He gets walks over to the door to check and see who it is. He peeks through the peephole and sees no one so he opens the door he, again, sees no one, so he stepped on to the porch and looks around the yard when suddenly something jumps out from behind a bush, yelling like a madman!

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Casey screamed as he fell backwards.

"Hahahaha got you Casey." A tall, somewhat muscular, man said leaning against the doorway.

"Conner you do that again and I'll kick your ass so hard your nose will bleed." Casey said angrily.

"Oh come on that was funny." Conner said with a smirk, reaching down to help his friend up. Casey gladly accepts it.

"Yeah whatever…hey why are you here?" Casey asked Conner while getting pulled up.

"Um did you forget? We've got practice today." Conner told Casey.

"Whoa it's Wednesday already?" Casey replied with a shocked expression.

"Yeah it is. Now come on, I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks Conner I owe you one."

_10 minutes before infection_

"All right, I guess that's about it." Casey said to Conner and two other people.

"Yeah I've to get to work." One of Casey other friends said.

"Alright see you Andy." Casey told his friend.

"Hey Casey we should go." Conner told Casey while walking over to door.

"Yeah I guess so. See you later Tony."

"Yeah Case see you later."

_5 minutes before infection_

Casey and Conner are driving along the street listening to the radio when suddenly an emergency news broadcast comes on.

"This is Ron Nickerson with channel 19 news. There appears to be some kind of riot going on downtown near the high school. Police are here and are trying to contain the rioters but to no avail. The rioters appear to be attacking everything that moves. Oh my god what is th…ROARRRRRRRRR…KZZT."

"Um…sorry about that interruption folks we will try to keep you informed about the riot but for now let's get back to classic rock."

Casey and Conner look at each other confused.

"What do you think that was all about Conner?"

"Not sure man, not sure at all." Conner replied with a worried expression.

_2 minutes before infection_

Casey and Conner are stuck sitting in traffic when suddenly they hear screaming. They and many other drivers get out of their cars to see what it is.

_1 minute before infection_

Casey climbs on top of Conner's car and all he sees is people in sweatshirts running around near the back of the jam. But when he looks closer he sees that some of them are tackling other people, and then ripping them to shreds. He looks over to tell Conner when he hears a loud scream and is pinned to the roof of the car.

_Infection begins…_


	4. Whats going on?

**I don't own L4D or any of the characters (aside from my OCs)**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Josh screams, staggering backwards trying to wipe the puke off his face and his clothes.

"Howard what the hell is wrong with you." Frank said while pulling Josh back up to his feet. When they looked back over at Howard, they saw that he was backing up to the door, and that is when they first notice the yowling and screaming coming form outside.

"Josh, do you hear that?" Frank asks with a look of fear and confusing on his face.

"Yeah I do."

Just then "Howard" stumbles back into the room and throws his head back, Josh knowing what comes next, grabs Frank and pulls him the ground as another stream of vomit hits the bar counter.

"Howard you need to knock it...AH." Frank doesn't even get the chance to finish his sentence because several gray skinned, sickly looking people poured through the open door then tackled him and Josh.

Josh quickly grabs one by the throat and punches the sickly man in the face and then throws him into two others so he can elbow another. Josh looks over and sees Frank on his feet fighting trying to fight 3 of the men off. He rushes over to where Frank is and tackles two of the people to the ground and when he gets back up he grabs one by the back of its head and bashes it into the bar counter. He moves to attack another one when a stabbing pain in his lower leg stops him. He looks down and sees one of the men he tackled biting into his leg. Frank stops that by bashing and stool on to its head.

"Thanks Frank." Josh said while surveying the area around them.

"No problem man, how's your leg?"

"It's fine."

"What do you think that was all about?"

"I'm not to sure man." Frank replied, while walking over to the door.

Before Frank can close the door a scream is heard and then Frank is pinned to the ground by a hooded man, who then proceeds to start clawing at Frank's chest.

"GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF OF ME!"

Josh then runs over to the wall where the fire equipment is. He then smashes the glass case protecting the fire equipment (a fire ax and an extinguisher), grabs the fire ax and runs over to Frank delivering a horizontal chop to the hooded mans head. Josh then pulls Frank up and they close and lock the door.

Frank walks over to the remains of the hooded man and says quietly, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Frank, I really don't know."

"What about Howard? What happened to him?"

"How should I know? Listen Frank just sit down for a minute, get the first aid kit and patch your self up."

"What are we going to do Josh? We can't stay here, not with those…things out there."

Josh heaves the fire ax onto his shoulder the looks around the club.

"First things first, we need to figure out what is going on. Do you know were the boss kept that portable radio?"

"Yeah, it's usually up in his office."

"Well let's go get it."

_10 minutes later_

Josh and Frank slowly make their way up the steps, Josh in front and Frank behind him. About half way up the stairs the get hit a smell they both know too well, blood. After going up the last few steps Josh and Frank cautiously open the door to their boss's office, only to be treated to a disgusting sight. Another hooded freak had pinned their boss to the floor, mercilessly slashing into his torso. Not waiting another second, Josh charges into the hooded man throwing him off of the boss and then brings the axe down from above his head and drives the axe 6 inches into the hooded mans skull. He pulls the axe out with a grunt then turns around to see Frank knelling next to the boss.

"Frank…" Josh says softly. Frank looks at Josh then shakes his head.

"Come on, we have to do something with his body." Josh says sternly

"Yeah I know."

After Josh and Frank dispose of the body (Don't ask what they did) they sit in the chairs by the

former boss desk, with is littered with paper, drinks, and money. They clear a small spot and place's the portable radio (a 5 by 6) on the clear spot and then Frank tunes it to the emergency broadcast system.

They hear a prerecorded message telling them that an unknown virus is on the loose and that residence are encouraged to stay in there homes, avoided contact with any sick looking people, and to await for official instructions. The thing they both pay attention to is a listen of evac stations. When the message starts to repeat Josh turns the radio off, looks at Franks and says, "Well I think we should head to evac station at the park."

"Josh do you really think that it is still open?"

"It might be beside, if we stay here odds are we'll be dead by morning."

Josh picks the ax up and puts some food and water in the pockets of his cameo pants.

"Listen Frank, you're more than welcome to stay here but if we are to survive then we have to stick together."

Josh hears some rustling and grunting. Turns around and sees Frank pulling a golf club out of the boss's golf bag.

"Josh, we saved each others asses on more than one occasion, we've stuck by each other since the 8th grade. So what makes you think I'll abandon you now?"

Josh smiles then says, "You got some food and water?"

"Yeah I'm all set, what about you?"

"I'm good to go…wait!" Before Josh even finish speaking he had already began to dig through the desk drawers.

"Josh what are you looking for?"

"Haha! Found it!"

"Found what?"

"This." Josh says, holding out his hand so that Frank can see what he's holding.

It's a Smith & Wesson .38 snub nose revolver, the boss's personal handgun.

"How much extra ammo is there?" Frank asks.

"Well there are 6 bullets already loaded, and another 6." Josh tells Frank while sliding the extra bullets in his pocket.

"Any thing else we might need?"

"No. That's it."

After Josh says that they slowly make their way back downstairs unsure if the sickly people stay dead. Just to be safe, Josh chopped into each of the heads. After that Josh then picks up the first aid kit (or what's left of it) off the counter and warps the carry strip around his shoulder.

Josh takes a deep breath then asks Frank, "Are you ready for this."

Frank only responds with a quick nod, and then Josh slowly opens the door to the warzone they use to call home.


	5. They meet

**I don't own L4D or any of the characters (aside from my OC's)**

"C…Conner get this thing off of me!" Casey screams inter mingle with the screams of dozens of other people as the hooded man brought his hand down and began to slash through Casey's skin and cloths. Casey begins rolling left and right, trying to dislodge his attacker then all as once it stops and the mans weight has disappeared from his stomach. Casey turns his head to the right and sees Conner smashing the attackers head in with his guitar.

After smashing the head of the attacker, Conner drops the guitar and hops up onto the roof of the car.

"Casey are you alright?" Conner asks while slowly picking Casey up.

"Yea…OW…watch it man." Casey replied, while in reality it hurt to even breathe.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Conner says while draping Casey's arm over his shoulder, making it easier on Casey to walk. They quickly hop down from the car and land on the street. Conner picks the guitar back up and quickly moves farther down the street away form the corpose of the strange hooded man and the bloodbath the street had become.

_30 minutes later_

"Come on Conner those things are gaining on us!" Casey had to scream to heard over the dozens of other sounds that have taken over the city.

"I know! Just keep moving!" Conner hollered back to Casey.

_It's lucky that cop found us when he did, _Casey thought quietly to his self, _I hope he's alright._

FLASHBACK

About 8 minutes after the incident with the "Hood" (as Conner called it) they had made it to the edge of the city after successfully getting past the infected in the suburbs. They thought they were in the clear when suddenly they both heard a maniac type of laughing coming from their left; they turned around then from out of nowhere something jump on Conner's shoulders and started clawing at his face while leading him away. Without a weapon Casey could only watch as his best friend was lead away by a gray-skinned man in tattered clothing, laughing the entire time. Then, from behind where Casey was crouched a shot rang out and the tattered clothing man fell to the ground, dead. Casey looked around then spotted a cop with a smoking gun barrel stepping out from behind a car.

"You two," He said while pointing at Conner a Casey, "Come with me."

Casey and Conner didn't even hesitant. The cop then led them to a SWAT van.

While they were there, the cop, whose name tag said Murry, patched up Casey then handed a Glock 23 to Conner and Casey. "I hope you know how to use these." He said while pulling some extra clips from a duffel bag. He cleared his throat then said, "Listen to me, the military is evacing people in the park right now, if you two hurry you might make it on the next flight out here."

"What about you?" Casey asked.

"I'm a cop, it's my job to help the public in any way that I can. If that means staying behind then so be it. Now go."

"Hey man, thanks for saving my ass and helping us."

"Hey I already told you, I'm a cop, it's my job."

"Be safe officer." The cop could only grunt in response.

FLASHBACK END

"Keep moving, Casey." Conner shouted while turning back to shoot at the horde of crazed people.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, just keAGH." Conner was suddenly pulled in an alley way.

Without another thought Casey charged into the alley to save his friend, but was quickly wrapped in a bear hug by a large man. Casey was about to scream when the man whisper, "Shut up or you'll kill us all." Casey shut his mouth in time to see the horde run past where they were hiding. They waited about 3 minutes before the man let Casey down.

"Are you alright?" The man asked while picking a fire ax off the top of a trash bin.

"Yeah thanks, for umm the save there…" Casey makes a rolling motion with his hand towards the unknown man.

"Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce your self first?" The man asked while raising his eyebrows at Casey.

"Oh sorry, I'm Casey and that's Conner." Casey replied while pointing over to where Conner was backed up against a wall.

"Hmm, well he's Frank," The man says, pointing his thumb at a much smaller man holding a golf club, "and I'm Josh."

Now the story can start picking up. Sorry about the wait, between school and writer block I haven't had many chances to type. But thanks for reading and tell me what you think.


End file.
